What If
by XxDopeGirlEpicnessxX
Summary: What if Anakin won the battle between him and Obi-Wan? What would be his future? Its rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin jumped over Obi-Wan avoiding his lightsaber and slices his body in half. He saw his blood and interal organs slatter on his boots, he vomited a bit and kicked Obi-Wan's body into the lava. He sat down on the floor and watched as his old master sank into the river of lava. He was releaved Obi-Wan was dead and finally out of his life, Obi-Wan had always made him feel like a faliure when he critized him, yell at him for nothing, and most importantly when his mother died. After a while of watching the lava Anakin heard Padme's ship leave.

"Oh my God, Padme!" He had just remember the terrible thing he had done to his wife. He raced back to his starfighter hoping he can catch up to them. Once he got into the starfighter he realized it was late for him to follow them now that they were to far gone. He just stayed in his starfighter worring about what might happen to his wife he had loved so much.

Meanwhile. . .

"Senator Organa, the autopilot on the ship is headed for Courscant we will meet you there at a nearby medical center."

"Very well 3PO I will have medical doctors ready for her, and how is the senator"

"Mistress Padme is unconscious, I do not know why."

"Alright 3PO I will see you at the medical center then".

When the message ended and the ship was just arriving to the planet. Once it landed C-3PO exited and ran up to the Senator.

"She is inside the ship lying down"

Senator Organa walked into the ship and carried Padme into the emergancy room where she would be treated. He laided her onto the emergancy table. After Bail had talked to the doctors in a distant from Padme she had woken up. She had no idea where she was and started to freak out a bit.

"What is happening?" "Where am I?" "Where is Anakin?"

"Padme you are in the hospital and I need you to understand that we need to operate the children right away."

"What do you mean?" "Why do I need to operate the children now?"

"Uh, the doctor wouldn't tell me" he lied.

Padme knew something was up but she did not want anything terrible happen to her babies. "Alright senator"

After giving birth to the children Padme whispered "There's still good in Anakin" into Bail's ear and she died.

Suddenly Anakin bursted into room wearing a hood covering his face. He held Padme's hand. "No! I'm too late!.!" He cried and kissed Padme's cheek knowing he was the cause of his wife's death.

"Anakin, I..." He put his hand on his shoulder.

Anakin was so angry at that point. "Don't Fuckin Touch ME" Anakin pushed Bail's hand off him.

"Anakin, I was just trying to help."

"Why didn't you save her in time?!" He used the force to lock all exits and lifted up Bail Organa choking him with all his might.

"She... had... no... chance..."

"YOU LIAR!" He pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed the Senator over 20 times. Blood covered the floor and Anakin's clothes.

The only thing the 4 doctors could do at that momment was hold the children and fear for they're lives.

Anakin looked at one male doctor shaking while holding his son. "What is my son's name?" he said very angrily

"Luke. Luke Skywalker, sir."

"Give me my child Goddamnit!"

The doctor handed Anakin his son, while holding Luke with one arm he stabbed the doctor in the heart with the other. Luke started to cry. Anakin smiled and used the force to put him to sleep, he set his son down on a nearby he turned to another male doctor holding his daughter.

"And what is my little girl's name?" Anakin smiled looking at his daughter sleep peacefully.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Anakin's smile faded. "I said what is my Child's FUCKIN NAME?!

"Leia!" "Please do not hurt me, I beg of you!"

Anakin then grabbed his beautiful girl and took laided her next to Luke. Then he used force lightning on the doctor.

"Now do you two want to live?"

They both nodded yes.

"Good all i want you to do is take my children to my wife's ship and I will let you live that simple"

The two other doctors did as they were told and took the kids back into Padme's ship.

When Anakin was about ready to leave he felt someone's precence. He was furious.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and turned around. "YOU LAIR! You said if I joined you, you'd save but now SHE'S DEAD! Because of YOU!"

The Emporer laughed. "Anakin, I believe you are the one that killed your wife."

Anakin charged at him but, the Emporer quickly ignited his lightsaber and blocked Anakin's hit. The Emporer used force lightning but Anakin blocked it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Anakin then kicked the Emporer on the chest causing him to fall and drop his lightsaber. Before Anakin could strike his heart the Emporer force pushed him back. He reached tried to reach for his lightsaber but then out of no where Anakin cut off his right hand.

The Emporer screamed in pain as he watched the blood comming from his arm pour onto his lightsaber he tried to reach. Anakin pointed his lightsaber at the Emporer's neck.

"Good-Bye Master. Rot In Hell Motherfucker!"

"Blast him!" About 15 Stormtroopers came out from behind Anakin before he could kill the Emporer and started shooting him. Anakin blocked every shot. When Anakin noticed more Stormtroopers comming he quickly ran into the ship. He sat in the pilot seat and took off.

"Somebody help up the Master." The Emporer still on the floor bleeding was helped by 2 other troopers, when he got on his feet another trooper came up to him with bandages and patched up what was left of his right arm. The Emporer screamed while being patched, the pain was too extreme for him that he almost choked the trooper to death by accident.

"We need to fix up the master a new arm." Although stupidly standing right in front of the hopsital the troopers took the Emporer too they're Star Destroyer and headed to they're own medical center.

Medical droids and troopers tried installing a new mechanical arm into where his right arm used to be. Throughtout that entire surgery the Emporer wouldn't stop complaining about the pain. A while after surgery the Emporer was getting used to his new arm. He went into his room and thought for awhile on what he might do if he saw Anakin again.

"I must have revenge for what Anakin has done. I should send out the entire Galactic Empire to search for the man that has betrayed me. He will pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin landed the ship on Tatooine in front of his step brother's home. Owen walked out of the house and recognized the ship. Anakin walked out of the ship and greeted his step brother for he hasn't seen him since he was 19.

"Anakin, hello. I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you by."

"Owen I need a favor from you."

"What is it Anakin?"

"I need you to watch over my children for a while."

"Children? What? You have kids? Since when did you lose your..."

"Owen please! I think an old friend is out to kill me and I do not want my children to be harmed"

"Owen what is goin'... Oh wow hello Ani I haven't seen you in about 5 years."

"Hello Beru."

"So whats going on Owen?"

"Anakin needed us to watch his kids for a while."

"Oh my Ani I didn't know you had kids! When did you lose your... "

"Come on! Please for your niece and nephew."

"Alright" Owen and Beru said at the same time

"Thank You, now the children are inside the ship they're asleep."

Beru and Anakin got the kids and took them inside to her and Owen's room, they laid the children onto Beru and Owen's bed.

"So Ani what are they're names?"

"Well the boy's name is Luke and my little girl is Leia."

"Oh I see you had twins! Anakin no offense but why didn't the mother take care of the children?"

Anakin looked down to the floor remembering the look on Padme's face when he choked her, she meant the world to him and now she's dead because of him. He had a tear roll down his cheek, he wiped it before Beru even noticed.

"She's... Oh God, its too painful to say."

"Anakin, please tell me what happened to the mother?"

"She's..."

"She's what Anakin?"

"Padme, my wife and mother of my children is-"

"ANAKIN HE'S GOT THE-" A gunshot was fired.

"Beru stay here!"

"Anakin wait..."

Anakin quickly exited Beru and Owen's room and saw 10 stormtroopers with guns pointed at him, he saw Luke and Leia crying while being held by the Emporer and his guard. Then turned to left to see his step brother with blood all over his face. He ignited his lightsaber.

"Fire at that piece of shit." All the troopers started shooting at Anakin but he blocked every bullet. Anakin then slashed 4 troopers on the stomache, he saw they're blood and organs slatter on the floor next to where Owen laid. He then used force lightning to electrocute 3 other troops. The other 3 fought for lives but ultimatley lost due to stab wounds to the heart and liver. He then headed for the Emporer and was ready to Emporer ignited his lightsaber and held it to Lukes throat. Anakin stopped. He dropped his lightsaber.

"Please, don't hurt him."

The Emporer smiled. He started to choke Luke.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE! Please leave my son alone."

The Emporer stopped choking Luke. "You are to be arrested and taken to my base. There you will discover you shouldn't have never turned against the most Power Sith that has Ever lived! And Anakin one last thing remember to take off the tracking device off of Padme's ship HAHAHA."

The guard that was by The Emporer's side the entire time took Anakin's lightsaber and punched his stomache while holding Leia in his own arms. Anakin fell to his knees. The guard then kicked his face, Anakin had a bloody nose, busted lip and a blackened eye just from that one kick. The guard then handcuffed him.

"Guard, take this worthless animal to my ship and make sure when we get back to base that his children watch us torture they're low life father."

"As you wish master" The guard pulled Anakin by his hair into the Emporer's ship.

The Emporer still standing in Owen's home heard Beru. She was holding Owen's lifeless body in her arms, she kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to reunite with your husband?"

The Emporer stabbed Beru."In hell. HAHAHA" The Emporer then went into his ship and they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship had landed on the Emporer's base known as Death Star, Anakin was very afraid not for him but what the Emporer would do to his kids. The guard pushed Anakin off the ship and moved him into a room the Emporer called "Hell's Presents". The scenary was horrific bloodstains were splattered everywhere, chains and dead remains where hung on the ceiling, blooded chainsaws and lightsabers were scattered on the floor, and real human parts were in jars. Anakin was very disgusted, we vomited at almost every site of the room but the scence of the room that disgusted him the most was the view of rats eating human organs in the corner. There were even messages on the wall writen in blood, Anakin read one that said "Bloodstained Hurricane" and other that said "Do You Like The Scent?" In the middle of the room there was a large chair with about five straps on it and a lamp over it.

"Anakin you should have never fucked with me, but I might have a second change of mind if you join my side again and destroy the rebels"

Anakin didn't know what to think he was afraid of dying but he doesn't want to join the man that changed his future forever.

"Well Anakin"

"I'd rather be tortured here than join you!" he kicked the Emporer's leg but the guard quickly whipped his back and punched his face.

"Settle down guard he will learn his lesson, strap him in.

Anakin tried to run away but the guard and two other stormtroopers sat him down and strapped him in.

"NOOOO!"

"Guard bring me his children i want them to see this."

"NOOOO! DON'T!

"Yes Master" he smiled at Anakin and left. Anakin started crying he didn't think it would end like this, looked down to the floor feeling like a complete failure. He thought to himself he should have never joined the Emporer, he should have never turned against the jedi, and most importantly to his best friend and mentor Obi-Wan. The guard came back holding Luke with his right arm and Leia in his left.

"Trooper KTZ709 hold the boy and Trooper FVB470 hold the girl"

"Yes Master" the both said at the same time.

"Alright guard how should I kill him? Inject Acid into his vains? Slash his head in half? Hang him by his toes?"

He laughed. "Master may I suggest the chainsaw? You hardly ever use the chainsaw."

"Great suggestion" the Emporer went to one of the corners and got out a black chainsaw with blood and pieces of brain on the blades. Anakin shuddered and vomited a little at the view of the chainsaw pointing to his heart.

"Last chance Anakin will you goin me or want your children to become orphans?"

"Emporer Palpatine..."

"Yes Anakin."

"GO TO HELL!"

"Ok if thats how you want it, children say good-bye to your piece of shit father." The Emporer started up the chainsaw and headed for Anakin's stomache.

The guard left the room he heard screaming comming from there like he always had, he never liked to see what the Emporer did to his victims.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" The guard also heard babies crying. He felt sick just thinking about what Anakin is going through. He also heard a PLEASE STOP IT! The guard walked into the room again. Anakin was out of the chair and had the chainsaw in his hands wih the Emporer head open!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE..."


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems the Emporer forgets that I too am powerful with force." Anakin lifted the chainsaw a bit so that it pointed to the guard's throat.

"Please do... do not kill me! I Beg Of YOU!

"Where are my kids?"

Your children are in the room next door about to see the same fate as the Emporer did, I asure you they're alright... for now. Please don't kill me! I promise you will not see me ever again."

"I know" Anakin chainsawed his face in half, dropped the chainsaw and stabbed his chest. Blood was splashed all over Anakin's face. He then bursted into the room and was stunned by what he saw. Luke's head was cut off and Leia was beaten to death. Anakin saw a trooper with a chainsaw and another with a lightsaber that originally belonged to Master Fisto. Anakin lost it! He used the force to get the lightsaber and cut the troopers skull, blood was spilling from the troopers eyes, nose, and ears as he laid there dead. The other trooper triedto chainsaw Anakin's arm but Anakin broke the chainsaw in half with his lightsaber, kicked the trooper in the stomache and stabbed his over 52 times. He was stabbed soo many times in the face it looked like an animal had bitten into his face and peeled off his skin. Anakin fell to the floor crying. Everyone he could ever love was dead all because of him betraying the Jedi.

"Why did I do that? Why did I listenin to that bullshit Palpatine told me. I hope his old shitty flesh is rotting in hell. I HATE HIM!" Ankain looked over at his lightsaber blood and pieces of his enemy's organs were on it.

"There's only one way out of this shit." He picked up the lightsaber pointed it into his heart and ignited it...


End file.
